<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coma Patient by piper__b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779319">Coma Patient</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b'>piper__b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a riot, Carlos gets jumped and ends up in the hospital. TK is worried out of his mind and confesses...only to have Carlos hear?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coma Patient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK paced the room back and forth, uneasily. His eyes were tearing up, his body was screaming, his mind was running, his body aching.</p><p>Three weeks ago, Carlos Reyes responded to a call in Austin about a man throwing a riot. Him and many other officers responded to the call, but he was the unlucky duckling.</p><p>A man jumped him, knocking him to the ground, hitting his head hard on a curb. He passed out almost immediately and started bleeding in his brain.</p><p>Moments later, he was rushed into the hospital. Minutes after that, TK was hauling ass into the waiting room.</p><p>Ever since then, TK hasn't slept, ate, or been normal. With his dad's diagnosis and now Carlos down in a coma he might never come out of, his body was on high alert. He was worried out of his skin. </p><p>"Kid, go home." Carlos' nurse, Maria, rubbed his hand and TK sniffled.</p><p>"I..I can't.." TK whimpered and Maria gripped his hand.</p><p>"TK, you know this man better than we do. Would he want you to be here, like this?" She asked and TK sniffled. He shook his head.</p><p>"N..No." He whimpered. The woman rubbed her back and pulled him into a hug. </p><p>"Then go home. And here's my number, I'll send you updates." She handed him a slip. He took it and looked at the older woman.</p><p>"Thank you." He whispered and the woman rubbed his back. </p><p>"No need to thank me, son." TK walked to Carlos and kissed his cheek. </p><p>"I'll be back, papi." He whispered then walked away. He left the hospital, jogging to his car and driving to Carlo's house. He got inside and ran straight to his bedroom, changing into a pair of Carlos' academy sweats and and Austin Police Department sweatshirt.</p><p>He jumped into the bed and texted his dad, saying he'd be by before shift started.</p><p>Dad: okay, I assume you are at Carlos'. Be home soon and be careful</p><p>TK smiled and texted a good night to his dad.</p><p>Dad: night, bub. I love you too</p><p>TK smiled and let his eyes drift shut as he cuddled a pillow that smelt of Carlos.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Two more weeks passed. Nothing changed. </p><p>TK was getting better, sleeping some, eating more. But Carlos had flatlined.</p><p>TK was shocked. He couldn't move a muscle in his body when he realized he was dead, but the doctors got him back. Once that rhythmic beeping filled the room, TK broke down. </p><p>He dropped into the chair and held Carlos' hand.</p><p>"Carlos Reyes, you come back to me, you hear? I love you, so much. You mean so much to me. I need you, Carlos. I love you. Please. Don't leave me, not now, not here." TK cried into their hands as on looking patients, doctors, and nurses watched.</p><p>Some in pain, some with tears, some with disgust. TK couldn't care less about those eyes ad he looked up at Carlos' covered ones.</p><p>"Come back to me."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Nearly 3 months after the incident, he started to get better. He was starting to work to get to waking up. TK was passed put in the chair as he was most days, tired from work, but not wanting to go home and not see his boyfriend.</p><p>Owen stopped by too, to tell Carlos he has to come back.</p><p>TK's eyes started to open the moment Carlos' were cracking. All sleep and exhaustion left his body and his eyes grew wide.</p><p>"Carlos?" TK asked. His eyes opened fully, looking over at TK.</p><p>"Tyler.." he trailed off and TK hiccupped, tears falling down his cheeks. He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. Instead, he leaned forward and joined their lips.</p><p>Carlos brought a hand up dn cupped TK's cheek. TK rested his hand next to him. They heard little cheers and they looked back, the whole rig standing there. They all were smiling and dirty. Carlos smiled as nurses checked on him.</p><p>TK laid his head on his shoulder and smiled. </p><p>"I wasn't going to leave you, Tiger." TK's heart stopped, he had heard him. "And I love you too." TK smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>